Theif in Castalia City
by Wolfe Scratch
Summary: Abraham is a seven year old boy pickpocket with no family. He finds two pokemon eggs that later become his companions, brothers, and partners in crime. As he gets older,what he steals become more in worth. Can he continue stealing, or will he stop and go on a journey to be an adventurer? Will he get caught by Officer Jennie or Team plasma? Find out in... The Thief in Castalia City
1. Chapter one

Theif in Castalia

HEY LOOK AT DIS - 'Pokespeech' ex. 'Hey I am a pokemon'  
AND LOOK AT DIS - "Human speech or what humans hear pokemon say" ex. "HALLO" or "Shiiiiinx!"  
AND FINALLY LOOK AT DIS - *telepathy* ex. *I'm in yo head talking to yo brain*  
Summery: Abraham is a seven year old boy pickpocket with no family. He finds two pokemon eggs that later become his companions, brothers, and partners in crime. As he gets older,what he steals become more in worth. Can he continue stealing, or will he stop and go on a journey to be an adventurer? Will he get caught by Officer Jennie or Team plasma? Find out in... The Thief in Castalia City

Hello readers, enjoy dis story I typed up and will continue for a long time. Anyways read dat story |

|  
\ /

On the streets of Castelia, it was cold and dark day for 2 eggs. On was a white egg with black spots and the other was a black egg with dashes of red spots. A boy, about the age of seven was walking toward them. The boy had black hair and brown eyes. The boy looked at the eggs and was about to pick them up, when they glowed in white light. The boy tripped over his own feet in shock, but quickly recovered and took a fighting stance. When it faded, in the eggs place was a small absol and zorua. They both looked at each other and then to the boy. "Absol!' said the small absol. "Zorua!" The boy lowered his fighting stance and stared at them. The absol took the first step toward the boy. The boy got into a kneeling stance and reached out his hand. Zorua followed the absol. Both pokemon sniffed the hand and both smiled and tackled the boy. The boy fell back laughing while he petted the pokemon. He picked up both of them and took them to his home, the unused dumpster. he climbed in and placed them in it. The boy pointed to himself and said "Abraham" The absol nodded and Zorua tilted its head to the left and then nodded. Abraham took off his shirt and placed it on the absol and zorua and the pokemon fell asleep in his arms. Abraham smiled and layed his back against the cold metal dumpster side. He looked up in the starry night sky and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The sun shined brightly in the sky as absol opened its eyes and shook his brother awake. Zorua yawned at looked at absol,his brother, and said 'what I was sleeping'. Absol pointed to Abraham with his claw. Zorua looked at Abraham and than gave an evil smile. Absol sweat dropped when he saw Zorua's evil smile. Zorua went to sleeping Abraham and bit on his toe. Abraham shot up like a rocket and looked at zorua who was giggling. Abraham laughed along and Absol joined in. Abraham looked at his dirty wrist watch. it read 9:00 Am. Abraham widened his eyes and jumped out of the dumpster. Absol was about to jump out with Abraham, but Abraham put absolback in. "You need to stay in there. I"ll be back soon." Absol nodded in understanding and curled up into a ball. Abraham smiled and put on his grey hood and walked out of the ally. Zorua jumped out of the dumpster and ran out to follow, but absol bit on zorua's tail.'He just said to stay' absol said. Zorua whipped his tail out of absol's mouth. 'Well, I wanna know what he's doing' Zorua replied. Zorua made an Illusion of himself to look like a human version of himself. It was a seven year old boy with messy hair black hair that went up to his eye brows. 2 red spots were above the eyebrows and the human was wearing a black hoody and short blue jeans. Absol surprised by this, fell back into the dumpster. Zorua laughed and looked in the dumpster 'You wanna come?' Absol got out of the dumpster and sighed 'Fine' Zorua closed his eyes and focused on Absol. A white puff of smoke went arond Absol. In absol's place was a seven year old boy with white hair and a white hair tuft covering his left eye. He had a black hoodie like zorua's except it had a dark blue hoodie and was wearing dark blue shorts. 'I have a really bad feeling about this' Absol said to himself. Zorua than spoke up 'lets go!' and zorua dashed out the ally with absol following behind.  
Abraham walked on the busy sidewalk full of people walking and talking. He didn't understand what they were saying becuase he couldn't really hear them. Abraham spotted a man walking with a cellphone talking. Abraham smiled walked toward the man. Abraham slipped his hand in the man's pocket carefully and pulled out a wallet. Abraham chuckled and took out the money and threw away the wallet. Abraham pocketed the cash and walked toward his second victim. It was a boy about in his teens walking along. Abraham took the chance and accidentlly bumped into the boy. "Hey! What the fuck man, watch where your'e going dumb ass!" The boy yelled at Abraham. Abraham only understood hey watch where your'e going. Abraham gave a small boy for an apology and walked away "Sheesh" Abraham said under his breath whilr giving an evil smile while throwing away the boy wallet, cellphone, and check book. Abraham started to walk back to the dumpster while counting the money he had. Little did he know that a boy with black messy hair and white haired boy watched the whole pickpocket scene.  
'Did you see that' wispered absol. Zorua nodded and then wispered back 'He's a pro' Absol nodded and then wispered 'lets go meet him back at the dumpster so we can question him.' Zorua and absol started to run toward the ally they were supposed to be. Absol reached the alley first and checked that Abraham wasn't here. Zorua jumped in the dumpster and removed the illusion of himself and absol. Absol jumped in just in time as Abraham entered the alley way with money. "789,790,791,792. Not too bad for a Sunday" Abraham went in the dumpster and saw absol and zorua. Abraham gave a grin and ruffled zorua's fur "hey mate. You too absol" Abraham said. 'Why did you steal from the other people' Absol, zorua and Abraham were all surprised when they heard zorua talking in their heads. Abraham was the first to recover and said"what are you talking about" Zorua gave a *oh really* face Abraham sighed and raised his hands in defeat. "Ok ok I give up. I steal for a living because i need to live. Absol snuggled up with Abrham in understanding and zorua then said *You did it so well, can you teach us?* Abraham put his hand under his chin. "Hmmm. I supposed I could but you need to make a promise with me." Abraham said while taking out a safty pin he took from the loud boy. Abraham made a small cut on his thumb and said to zorua and absol, "you need to make a blood promise." Absol stuck out his paw which Abraham stuck it with the pin and did the same for absol. Abraham put all the blood in the center of the dumpster. "Raise your right paw." Zorua and absol did as instructed. "Repeat after me, I your name promise" Zorua repeated *I zorua promise* Absol did the same which ended up as "Absol Ab Ab sol Abol." Abrham continued "never to leave each other behind and to be brothers for life" Zoru and absol repeated this. "never to kill any pokemon or human unless neccesary" Zorua and absol repeated this. "lastly, never teach pickpocketing to anyone without Abrahams's permission." Zorua and absol reapeated this. Abraham smiled and then asked " How did you know that I was stealing" Zorua looked at Abraham *I used my illusion to look like a human.* "Can you show me?" asked Abraham. Zorua nodded and did his illusion to the 5 year old boy and did the same to absol. Abraham looked in wonder and smiled and said "What do you guys want to eat? I got some money." Absol perked up and then his stomached growled. Absol blushed while zorua and Abraham laughed their heads off(not literally). "Lets go to the bakery shall we?" Abraham suggested. Absol and zorua nodded and went into their illusion human form. Abraham just smiled and ran out the alley way with his pokemon following behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Abraham stopped running infront of a small store that had a sign that had a bread shape on it. When absol and zorua arrived, they stood there in aww. Their was a mouth watering smell coming from the bakery and as well as a bunch of breads, cupcakes, cakes, and pasteries on display behind glass. Absol's stomach growled louder and he blushed while Abraham and zorua laughed. Abraham opened the door and absol wlked in while zorua stared at a certain bread on display. Abraham poked zorua on the shoulder and zorua shook his head and walked in the store with Abraham tailing behind. "Welcome" said the old lady behind the counter. She had a full fringe grey hair and a friendly smile on. Next to her was a small, bepedal, cat pokemon with a small puffy tail and grey ears. Zorua and absol looked at the pokemon in wonder. The pokemon stared back and then said "Espurr?" Smiled and spoke in telepathy * Hi I'm zorua nice to meet you*. Espurr was surprised that a human new this ability, but she just smiled and spoke back in telepathy*I'm espurr*. Now it was zorua's turn to be surprised. Then he smiled and zorua and espurr started to have a conversation while absol looked at a certain food. It was a flat circular cake that was thin. Absol poked Abraham and pointed at the food. Abraham smiled and replied "that's a pancake, you want it." Absol nodded. Abraham then said to the lady "I'd like three pancakes with syrup." The lady smiled and said 3 pancakes with syrup coming up young one." She started to get the three pancakes and expertly put syrup on it. "that will be 200 poke please" Abraham gave the lady the money and told zorua and absol to sit down and start eating. Absol sniffed the pancake and tried to find a way to eat it with getting his hair stuck. Absol then gave up and smacked his face against the pancake and started to eat it. Abraham and zorua laughed and zorua did the same. Abraham just got a fork and knife and started to eat properly. Espurr watched in amusment in how zorua and absol ate the food while the old lady shook her head and said to herself "kids will be kids."

After eating the pancake and cleaning the syrup off of zorua's face and absol's hair and face. They went to the dumpster and Abrham then said "all right, stand up and put this in your pocket" Zorua pocket the money and Abraham walked away and then he instructed zorua to walk toward him. Zorua did as told and Abraham walked toward him as well. Abraham bumped into zorua and after zorua passed by him, Abraham showed zorua the money he took out of zorua's pocket. To comfirm this, zorua emptied his pocket and nothing was inside. Absol stared in wonder as Abraham showed how he did it. "It's all in the wrist, fingers, and a lot of practise. " Abraham explained to zorua and absol. Zorua and absol nodded in understanding. "Now I will teach you" Abraham said. Zorua and absol smiled in excitment. Zorua then said in telepathy *teach me brother* remembering the blood promise *teach me*. Absol agreed by saying "Absol!" Abraham smiled and began to teach the 1 year long process of pick pocketing .  
1 YEAR OF PRACTISING(I don't wanna write out 1 year of typing.:D)  
A 8 year old boy with longer black hair reaching up to his neck was walking with a black hood covering his and also had slightly torn short jeans. He spotted a man with a black suitcase and was alking toward the boy. The boy smiled and bumped into the man and skillfully took the wallet out of the mans back pocket. The man glared at the boy before continuing to walk down the street. The boy took out the money and threw away the wallet. He looked across and saw his brother looking at his target. His brother had white hair, but had some black hair on the far right side. A white tuft of hair covered his left eye and his short blue pants had a rip on the left calf area. The brother tapped the man on the shoulder, and when the man looked there, the boy carefully but swiftly took the wallet out of the mans other pocket. The brother threw away the walleet keeping the money. The brother nodded at the boy and they walked together down the sidewalk. 'How much did you get absol?' asked the black haired boy. '400, you?' replied the white haired boy. '451' the black hair boy replied. Absol muttered about how zorua gets more luck than himself. The boy with black hair laughed and said"relax absol, everyone has his bad picking days." Absol looked up and smiled 'yeah your right zorua.' Zorua then giggled and then remarked 'loved the tap trick' Absol laughed 'yeah he never saw it coming.' They brothers finally entered the ally way where they saw Abraham holding something shiny. When Abraham saw them comig, he put the shiny thing in his pocket. "Hey guys how was it?" Zorua and absol's illusion wore off Absol place the poke on the ground and zorua.*Not bad* zorua telepathically. *What do you have in your pocket* "what are you talking about" *The shiny thing* "what shiny thing?" Zorua was getting annoyed now. Zorou put his snout in the pocket and pulled out a diamond necklace and Abraham sweat dropped. Absol face pawed while Abraham laughed nervously and then sighed. "I went into a jewlery store and took it when the store person wasn't looking" Zorua widened his little eyes and absol just scratched his head and then stared at Abraham. "Wow, I never thought you could do it" Zorua said, while scratching his head. "Well I thought since we got older, we should, you know get better stuff." Absol pondered about this and nodded at the logic of it. Zorua then bounced on Abraham's shoulder while saying *How did you get the thing?* Abraham smiled "Come the dumpster, this is going to be a bit." Abraham hopped in the dumpster with zorua and absol jumped in shortly. "Well, in each store, there is something called a security camera" *What's that?* zorua asked "Well, they are little things that watch you're every move, so when stealing from places with these." Absol took a mental note while zorua nodded. Abraham then continued "Remember, people can see you when stealing, so make sure noone is looking or paying attention. Absol nodded zorua shook his head up and down. Abraham smiled, and then said "Come, lets go get some food." Zorua's stomach growled and the three theives laughed together, walking toward the bakery.


	3. NOTE

Hallo people and future reviewers and readers. Wolfe Scratch here and i'm glad you guys are here. Merry Christmas to you all and happy holidays. I'm going to be off for 4 days! *crowed raises torches and pitch forks* Hey hey Hey, i'm not abandoning the story. i will update as soon as i get back, ABSOLutely! HA HA HA *crowd groans* Bye guys and have a very safe Christmas, or Hanuka or Kwanzaa.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting, I came back from death valley, and It was pretty cool. I really liked the sand dunes there, but hiking up is kind of hard, carrying a backpack full of stuff. But anyways, on to the story.

Zorua and Absol went into their illusion forms while walking and Abraham pulled out 200 poke. The three boys arrived at the bakery and the old woman running it, was behind the counter, was talking to her meowstic. "So, you know the three bo-." Abarham opened the door and the woman turned to face them. She gave a warm smile and said "Pancakes again?" Abraham smiled and nodded. The woman smiled and pulled out 3 pancakes and put syrup on it. Zorua mean while was talking to meowstic and absol was staring out the window, watching people walk past the store. Absol then saw a shadow go into an allyway. Absol just blinked his eyes and looked away, not caring. Abraham tapped on zorua's shoulder and zorua turned around and gave a smile. Zorua grabbed a fork and knife, but used the fork as a knife and the knife as a fork. Abraham started to laugh and zorua, not understanding what was funny, looked at absol. Absol face palmed and mouthed out in pokespeech 'Switch'. Zorua, then used the knife and fork correctly and started to eat. *Your brother is pretty funny* Meowstic said to absol. Absol nodded while smiling. Absol picked up his pancake with his hand, looked at it with a scowl, and shoved the whole thing in his mouth and started to chew. When absol looked up, meowstic, Abraham, zorua, and the woman just stared at him. Absol sweat dropped and swallowed the pancake. There was syrup on his tuft of hair over his eye, and some was on his corner of his mouth. The whole room was silent for a few seconds and then, the room was full of laughter from everyone. Absol blushed in embarrassment, but soon joined in the laughter. When the three boys finished eating, they left the store and started back toward the ally, but Abraham took a turn toward a jewelry store. Abraham then faced toward his two brothers "Watch and learn" Abraham said while grinning. Abraham walked in the store and popped a piece of gum in his mouth. Absol and zorua looked through the window as Abraham looked at the rotating display case. Abraham asked the store keeper for a catalog. The store keeper then left the counter and went into a different room to look for one. Abraham looked around, and saw a camera looking right at the rotating display case. Abraham simply turn his back on the display and reached his hand around his back and grabbed a small earrings. The store keeper came back with the catalog and Abraham took it from the store keeper. Absol and zorua kept on looking. Abraham put the catalog back on the counter, Abraham started to go out the door, smiling at absol and zorua, but the store keeper's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Are you taking something?" The store keeper said while putting his hand on a cell phone. Zorua widened his eyes, but absol just kept on looking. Abraham looked calm on the outside, but in the inside, he was panicking. Abraham slowly turned around and to look at the shop keeper. The shopkeeper then demanded "Open your hand" Abraham rolled his eyes and opened his left hand. Nothing, "Open the other". Zorua was now panicking, knowing that Abraham was going to get caught, and absol tried calming him down, but both brothers still looked at Abraham. Abraham breathed out slowly and started to open his right hand. The store keeper flipped open his phone, zorua closed his eyes, and absol still kept looking talking to himself 'Oh Jeez, Abraham please do something' Abraham opened his right hand fully, and in his hand...

was a piece of chewed up gum.

Absol shook zorua and the two brothers looked at Abraham's right hand holding a piece of gum. The storekeeper closed his phone and gave a nervous smile and then said "My mistake, I thought I saw an earrings in your hand." Abraham just glared at the store keeper and left the store. Absol and zorua met up with Abraham, and zorua pelted Abraham with question. "HOW did you do that?" "Were you nervous?" "I thought you had the thing?" "DID you do MAGIC!?" "Can you teach us how to do tha-. Absol but his hand over his brother's mouth. Abraham chuckled and threw away his gum in a trash can. Abraham then opened his mouth and took out the stolen earing. Zorua's jaw dropped and absol took a step back and widened his eyes in shock. Absol then moved the tuft of white hair covering his left eye away so he could see if he was imagining this or not. When the three theives arrived in the dumpster, it was still kind of bright outside. Abraham then gave a grin "Didn't see that coming did you?" Zorua dismissed the illusion on absol and him. The two pokemon shook their heads in a no. Abraham then raised the earing infront of his brothers. "When I was turning around, I switched my gum for the earrings." Abraham explained. Absol gave a "ohhh" face while zorua looked at Abraham *Your pretty sneaky* zorua said telepathically. Abraham chuckled and put a serious face on "I was born that way" Zorua and absol gave full hearted laugh at the remark and Abraham quickly joined them. "Here, lets practise stealing froma store right now" Abraham said suddenly. Zorua gave a questioning look and absol just stared at Abraham. *And how exactly are we going to do that?* Zorua telepathically questioned. Abraham then exited the ally saying "Stay here, I'll be right back" Absol gave a little sound of happiness and Abraham smiled and left the alleyway.

Danke (thank you) to Y-ko and galladelucarioman for reviewing. It really helps me continue this story, knowing people out there are reading dis. All right and again danke to reviewers and readers.

-Wolfe Scratch


	5. Chapter 5

Absol and zorua just stood there for a few seconds but both curled up next to each other to sleep. Absol woke up to the yelling of some sort and he looked at the entrance of the alley. He saw 2 small shapes enter the ally, and after that, a bunch of big shapes passing the ally. Absol prodded his brother and zorua woke up. Zorua shook his head and looked at the two shapes ahead of them. When the two shapes started to come toward them, the shapes made out an eevee, and a smaller eevee that was white. 'We should be safe here'the bigger one said. The smaller one licked the bigger one on the cheek. 'Thanks sis' said the smaller one. The bigger one smiled and licked the smaller one back, no problem. They both started to walk toward absol and zorua. Absol and zorua closed their eyes and pretended to be asleep. When the eevees saw absol and zorua sleeping, the white eevee yelp and the older one covered his mouth, but absol stood up and stared at the two, and zorua joined his brother. The older eevee stood infront of th smaller one protectingly. Absol smiled and then said 'We are no threat, what brings you here in our home' The eevees looked at each other in surprise. Zorua went up to the smaller eevee and said 'why are you a different color than your sister?' The smaller eevee replied ' I don't know, but the humans want to catch me, I really don't want to be caught. Zorua nodded in understanding and meanwhile, absol was having a chat with the sister eevee. 'So you met this human when you were born, am I correct?' 'I met my BROTHER when I was born' absol corrected. The sister eevee nodded and continued 'And your brother steals for a living?' Absol nodded. 'And you also know how to steal' Absol again nodded 'And Zorua knows how to do this too' Absol grit his teeth and nodded. 'And Zorua uses illusions to turn you into human?' Absol twitched his eye and a tick mark appeared on his head, he nodded, and the eevee then asked 'And you also kno-.' 'HOW MANY QUESTIONS CAN YOU ASK?!' Absol bursted out. Zorua and the white eevee, surprised jumped back. The sister eevee folded her ears and said in a small voice 'Sorry, I just like asking questions, please don't hurt me' Absol's glare softened and his eye stopped. Absol then said 'Sorry for yelling at you, I really am' The sister eevee smiled but all the pokemon in the ally looked at the entrance as loud rumbling sounded. The brother eevee cowered behind his sister as she took a battle stance. Absol and zorua also took their battle stance that Abraham taught them. When the rumbling sound ceased, infront of them, was a big rectangular... counter? Abraham's head popped out and in surprise, the pokemon jumped back. Zorua then said *What is this?* Abraham smiled and said "An old counter used in stores, a guy let me have it for 3,000 Poke" Then Abraham turned to the two evees. "I see that you made new friends Absol and Zorua, they can stay if they want, and live with us. As long as they do the blood promise." The two eevees looked at each other. They talked too each other for a few second and then finally wispered to zorua. Zorua then said *They accept* Abraham smiled and absol gave a happy growl. "The more the merrier!" said Abraham. The little brother eevee looked at his sister and said 'This human is pretty crazy... and funny!' The sister smiled and said 'just how I like it'

Hey guys sorry for the small update and late too :( But I was sick and had finals. But anyways comment like and follow to support me. So what do think about this chapter. I might add more characters. Just pm me. I might add them. THanks!

-Wolfe Scratch


End file.
